


Snapshots

by Ageofavalon



Series: Nine Lives: The Miscellanea [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, Ear Piercings, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender Identity, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageofavalon/pseuds/Ageofavalon
Summary: In the spaces between battles, between fear and terror and pain, there are always those moments where the world turns on a axis most extraordinary.Where there are different kinds of adventures just around the corner, the sort of thing that no-one could have seen coming.Snapshots of romps, capers, deeds and escapades never before seen in the Nine Lives Miscellanea.
Series: Nine Lives: The Miscellanea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400653
Comments: 32
Kudos: 383





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> It seems to be a theme now that when I am really, truly stuck on a chapter, I create another piece of my little universe and play there for a bit until I have moved past whatever was giving me trouble.
> 
> Snapshots was always going part of Nine Lives, so much so that I genuinely have a ever-growing list of scenes to add to this fic that has been developing since before I published Chapter One! This is where I'll put one-shots from between the main chapters of Nine Lives, sometimes silly, sometimes heartfelt, sometimes angsty but always hopeful. Daft little moments where the boys can be themselves for a bit, without a massive threat looming just around the corner. They deserve it, so do you.
> 
> This first chapter was supposed to be short and fluffy...and turned out to be over 10K and mostly fluffy. A random thought developed into a plausible storyline and given extra inspiration by a wonderful piece of art by the great Lari2311 (See here: https://laris-art.tumblr.com/post/619201021337567233/third-times-the-charm-i-guess-legend-in-the) who also kindly beta'd this along with Sillus and Adhar. Thank you all.
> 
> So please enjoy our very first Snapshot as we visit Gerudo Town...

He was out of arrows.

Wild flicked back and forth through the screens of the Sheikah Slate, hoping that he’d just missed them, but no. He really was out of arrows. Rescuing Warriors from the Yiga had used up his entire stash. He had a few ancient arrows for emergencies, and three - no, four non-elemental arrows left.

He needed to go shopping.

Heaving a sigh, Wild pulled up his map and started to plan where to go. Tarrey Town wasn’t too far away, and they usually had a decent stock of arrows for sale - except the group had been dropped in Tarrey Town on their arrival to his time and Wild had bought them all in preparation for the rescue mission.

The Zora usually only had ice and normal arrows for sale, which he would buy anyway seeing as they were being kind enough to heal Warriors and let them all stay free of charge. He’d  _ tried _ to convince Sidon to let him contribute something towards their room and board but the Zora Prince wouldn’t hear of it. At one point he’d dived out of a window to avoid the conversation. King Dorephan had laughed long and loud when Wild went to the throne room to sheepishly explain what had happened, seeing as several guards had heard Wild shouting for Sidon to wait before the aforementioned prince had sped past them - headfirst and into the lake underneath the city.

If nothing else, it had been impressive.

When Wild tried to plead his case to Dorephan, he was politely but firmly shut down.

“Link, it is our pleasure to host you and your fellow heroes while you are in the Domain. In light of your great deeds, for the benefit of the Zora people and for the world as a whole, a few days of hospitality is the least we can do. Be at rest here, and know that you are provided for.”

Well, that was all well and good, and Wild had thanked Dorephan (and Sidon, once the latter resurfaced) profusely, but it hadn’t stopped the vague feeling of guilt over not paying his way, however small.

He’d made the decision to do a clean up of the surrounding areas in thanks, taking out any stubborn pockets of Lizalfos or anything else that had crept in since he’d been away. It was partly for his own sanity as well, he wasn’t good at sitting still and was desperate to get out and do something, and seeing as many of the others had the same issue he’d been planning on inviting whoever wanted to go.

Until, of course, he checked his slate.

Where else was bound to have good stocks of arrows? Most towns and villages only carried two types at maximum, and he’d rather get everything in one go if he could. Not having the right arrows on hand made him a touch anxious - it never had before, but he hadn’t been the main archery support for a group of people relying on him before either. And while he could use anything as a weapon, and often did so effectively and with disturbing amounts of enthusiasm, there was an extra layer of confidence that came with having tools on hand that he was familiar with, where he knew all the little quirks that could make the difference between a good shot and an amazing one.

He hadn’t run out of arrows from his timeline in a while.

Tracing his fingers over the screen, idly picking at the spiderweb crack that crawled over one corner, he zoomed in on the one place he knew would have everything he needed.

It was a risk.

He wanted to go, he hadn’t been in  _ so long, _ but-

There was no way he’d be able to sneak out, and he didn’t want to anyway, the last thing he wanted was to worry anyone if they found he was missing after everything that had just happened,  _ but- _

-but...it wasn’t the start of their journey anymore. He knew them better, a lot better, and they knew him. There was trust there that hadn’t been before, and he had to trust that the reaction wouldn’t be the same. He had to. Otherwise, when the subject inevitably came up again he’d be blindsided and unprepared. If he did this now, he had a lot more control over the situation.

Especially, Wild thought, pulling a handful of fabric out of the slate, if he played this as confidently as possible. Regardless of how he was feeling.

—-

“Guys? I’m out of arrows, so I’m making a restock run to Gerudo Town. Does anyone want anything while I’m there?”

Wild’s voice broke into the conversation, pausing it as everyone turned their heads to greet him...and letting it die abruptly as they took him in.

Green  _ Giwah _ shoes edged with gold trim came into view, the leather soles making the wearer soundless on the marble floors of the Domain. Wild was pinning a turquoise silken scarf into place over his hair as he walked, a matching veil on a thin gold band hanging around his neck. He must have jabbed himself somewhere as he did so, because he grimaced and stopped, eyes dropping to the floor and narrowing in focus as he tried to secure the scarf. The thick ankle bracelet he wore jangled with the movement, echoing in the stone room, as did the beaded belts that hung around his hips and draped across his chest like a sash. The sun coming in from the window caught on the metal fastenings of the halterneck blouse and the emeralds embedded in the arms cuffs that held up the billowing sleeves, sending speckles of light across the walls as he moved. With his scars dark against pale skin, draped in jewel tones and rich metals with so much wiry muscle exposed to the air, Wild made a very striking figure in the centre of the room.

Wild accidentally stuck himself with the pin again, and swore.

“For Hylia’s sake, give it here.” Twilight pushed himself to his feet, the only one of them there, besides Sidon, that had seen this outfit in its entirety before, and plucked the pin out of Wild’s hand. “Of all the clothes you have, why is it  _ this _ outfit that gives you trouble?” He gestured to Wild’s hair and, with only a little reluctance, Wild bent his head to let Twilight secure the scarf.

“It’s fiddly.”

“No, fiddly is that set of Salvagers clothes you found. Nobody needs that much metal on an outfit unless it’s actual armour.”

“I don’t think I even have that on me.”

“Probably for the best.” Twilight slid the last pin into the leather hairband underneath the scarf, making sure the point rested on top of the band and away from Wild’s head. He pulled the forehead jewel into place so it could act as a counterweight for the scarf and stepped away. “I still don’t trust that it was meant to make you swim faster.”

“Neither do I, that’s why I never really wore it.” Wild shook his head, feeling the scarf settle into place over his hair. “But I do have this.” He grabbed the slate from his hip, where the holder had been clipped onto the waistband of the sirwal, and after a moment’s searching, pulled out a thin circlet. Seemingly woven out of flat silver strands, the loops and points met in the front to frame a diamond shaped sapphire, and curled in on themselves to form a gap in the back for ease of sizing. He held it out to Twilight, grinning.

“No. Absolutely not, not again.”

“Oh come on!” Wild’s grin had spread as he pushed the circlet towards Twi, even as the other backed away with arms crossed. “The kids in Gerudo Town loved Wolfie! You were such a big hit!”

“Have you ever tried to get sand out of fur? I was finding it for weeks afterwards! And even with that sapphire thing it was far too hot there, so count me out.”

“No sense of adventure.” He brought the circlet back, letting his hand fall to his side, and faced the others. His expression dropped a little at the wide-eyed looks he was getting. “What?

Wild’s voice was steady but his shoulders had drawn in defensively, and there was an almost undetectable tenseness in the line of his brow.

The tension broke in surprise when Wind jumped off of Warriors’ bed, rushing towards him with a cheerful shout.

"Wow, you look so pretty!" Wind skidded to a stop in front of Wild, taking a hold of his arm to look more closely at the designs woven into the sleeves. "I've never met a Gerudo, is this what they all wear?"

"Uh...yeah, at least all the ones I know." Wild let it happen, slightly baffled by the type of scrutiny he was under. "It's a pretty typical outfit."

"Does it have pockets?" Sky was leaning over the footboard a little. "Zelda always used to complain when her clothes didn't have pockets."

"Oh yeah, the first thing Tetra did with her formal dress is have pockets put in. She won't wear clothes that don't have them, says it's stupid."

"She's not wrong." Wild dropped the circlet into one of the side pockets of his sirwal, hand pressing out against the linen fabric to show Wind how deep it was. "The Gerudo are more sensible than that."

"The colours are nice." said Four, wandering in from the balcony area. "Even if you are stealing my style, it suits you."

"I'll have you know I owned this long before we met!"

"And somehow you managed to steal my style anyway, now that's talent."

A general snort of amusement echoed through the room.

"Alright, alright." Wild rolled his eyes, but a smile was tugging at his lips. "I want to get going before it gets too hot in the desert, so does anyone have any requests?"

"Yeah, actually."

All eyes turned to Legend, sitting cross-legged beside Warriors with a needle and thread in hand, repairing a popped hem on Sky's sailcloth. He'd been scrutinising Wild from the moment he walked through the door, taking in every detail of the Gerudo clothes. Slipping the needle into the weave of the sailcloth to hold his place, his voice was carefully neutral when he spoke next.

"Do you mind company? I've never been to a Gerudo settlement before, I'm curious."

"Sure." Surprise had rippled around the room, and Wild's voice was bright with it. "I've got a spare set like this you can borrow, but I'll have to run home and get it."

"Does it have trousers?"

"Yeah."

"No thanks, I've got something I can wear." Legend shuffled off the bed and grabbed his bag from the foot of it, heading towards the bathroom. "Don't leave without me." The door shut with a click, leaving everyone staring at it in a confused manner.

"...Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"Man, he really hates trousers doesn't he."

"What if he overheats?"

"I'm sure with all the adventures he's had, he knows what he should and shouldn't wear in the desert." Time broke in, turning the page of his book.

"And if not, I've got some potions that will help with the heat." Wild hooked the slate back on it's holder. "We can always get him something else to wear once we're in, the shop there carries skirts."

"It's strange to think of the Gerudo as being so open to visitors that you can just walk in through the gate.” Time glanced up, brow furrowed slightly. “But then I'm used to a fortress, not a town."

"Only if you meet the dress code, it's still a women-only settlement." Twilight shifted where he stood against the wall.

"But Wolfie got in!"

"Wolfie is a wolf, he doesnt count, surely?"

"Oh, they all loved Wolfie." The grin was back, Wild's entire countenance shifting as he looked at an increasingly uncomfortable Twilight. "I had no problem getting him through the gate, and we were stopped every five minutes by someone wanting to ask about him. He got so much fuss, I think everybody in the market wanted to give him a pat."

"Don't remind me, it was like being skinned alive! Apparently when you stroke a sand seal they can't feel it unless you apply a lot of pressure - stop sniggering, you lot! It wasn't funny."

"Wild, please tell me you got pictures."

"Of course I got pictures, who do you take me for."

"Don't you  _ dare, _ Cub."

"What?"

"I know that look. You aren't sharing those pictures."

"What pictures? Are you embarrassing Twi without me here?"

There was a swish of fabric as the door to the bathroom opened, and Legend re-appeared with his bag hanging from one shoulder.

Billowing white linen fell to his ankles, hiding the top of his pegasus boots from sight. The top of the dress bloused over a wide belt cinched at his waist, red leather with a round golden buckle and detailing, contrasting with the thin stripes of blue woven into the hemlines of the sleeves and skirt.

The pink tabard and crown that usually accompanied this outfit had been deemed too hot and ostentatious for desert wear. The triforce shaped earrings were impractical and heavy, especially considering his ears weren’t pierced, so they'd been replaced by a pair of slim clip-on gold hoops while a necklace of coral beads looped around his neck. A wide length of cream coloured lace fabric lay over his hair and covered his neck and shoulders, and he was pulling a fold of it up and across his mouth and nose as he walked.

"Right, is there anything obvious that'll stop me getting through the door?" Legend held his arms out for inspection, the bracelets around one wrist clinking together softly.

"Nope, that should be fine. Aren’t you taking any weapons?"

"Well yeah, but I'm not putting them on display. It's a town."

"It's Gerudo Town, they’re warriors by nature." Wild gestured to his back, where a round shield, bow and quiver sat. A scimitar was sheathed at his hip.

"...fair point. Visible weapons it is." He dug his sword and fire rod out of his bag and attached them to his belt, checking the weight before nodding to Wild. "You ready to go?"

"Ready. Grab on, we're going by slate."

"Ugh. I hate teleporting, it feels awful." Legend looped Wild’s arm with his own and hung on, grimacing behind his makeshift veil. Wild tugged his own into place.

"It's not that bad, you just aren't used to it." Tapping in their destination, he gave the others a wave goodbye. "See you later!"

"I'm used to teleporting, just no-"

Legend's words were abruptly cut off as Wild activated the slate, blue light in shards and lines surrounding them and spiriting them away.

All was quiet in the ward for a moment.

"That explains why he wouldn't say how he'd got into Gerudo Town." Time went back to his book, finding where he'd left off and ignoring the slight bewilderment of the others.

Warriors was the only one close enough to hear Time mumble under his breath "Why didn't I think of that?"

The resulting laughing/coughing fit brought the healers running, and sent nearly everyone into hysterics themselves.

\---

From the gates, Dorrah and Merina watched as the shrine just down the wall from them activated. Blue light spilled out, illuminating the patterns and the Sheikah symbol adorning the top, and a ball of it formed in the opening. With a chattering of otherworldly music, the light gathered together into a solid mass and then disappeared, leaving two Hylian vai blinking at the sudden change in scenery. One appeared to be halfway through speaking, which turned into a groan as she leant against her companion, an arm pressing into her stomach over her white dress. The other, instantly recognisable even from a distance, laughed and handed her friend a waterskin. She waited for her to drink and hand it back before stepping out from the shade of the shrine, jogging up towards where they stood, tugging her friend along behind her.

"Little Vai! it's so good to see you."

"Savaaq, Link. About time you came for a visit."

"Savaaq Dorrah, Savaaq Merina! I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been on a quest." Link was bright eyed and cheerful, far more so than they'd ever seen her. Even on her first visit to Gerudo Town, before she took down the Yiga Leader and broke Vah Naboris of Ganon's influence, when she was smaller and shy with wide eyes full of curiosity, there had been a darkness in her soul. No, maybe not darkness...sadness? Mourning? Something that was stopping her smiles from reaching her eyes. Whatever it was, it was obvious, and never quite went away even with all the friends she'd made in the town or her giant wolf at her side. Now though, things seemed to have changed. She stood taller, no longer shrinking away, and she wasn’t quite as skinny as she had been. Her hair was longer and tied in her habitual ponytail, thick and shining in the sun where it fell from under her scarf, though still hopelessly messy. She even looked more toned, all slender muscle where her skin was exposed to the air.

Link looked...healthier. In body and in mind.

"And has your quest been successful?"

"It's not over yet, but we're getting there. I actually need a restock of some items, that's why I've come today."

"Come to buy us out of arrows again, Link?" Medina laughed, clapping Wild on the shoulder.

"Where else would I go for arrows? Danda makes the best ones."

"Now don't lie to me, Little Vai, I've seen you pick up fallen arrows off the battlefield without a care in the world."

"That doesn't mean Danda’s aren't the best, just that I'm resourceful."

"True! Well, she'll be glad to see you regardless." Medina nodded to the other vai. "And who's your friend here?"

Wild looped her arm with Legend's, beaming up at the Gerudo guards. "This is Legend, my shieldsister. There's a group of us that were brought together against a common enemy, but Legend was the only one nosy enough to come with me today."

"A warrior as well?" Dorrah eyed the sword and staff hooked onto the aforementioned Legend's belt with interest.

"Some of the things she can do with a sword put me to shame! She's very experienced and amazing to have in a fight."

"Wild, oh my  _ goddess _ shut up." Legend had coloured behind her scarf, what little skin could be seen on her face and collarbone turned a startling pinkish-red. Having skin pale enough to see a blush so easily must be a trial at times.

"I've said nothing that isn't true." Wild had slung her arm around Legend's shoulders instead, leaning her full weight into her and making Legend skid a little on the sand. The sing-songy tone of her voice made Legend shove her away, but gently.

"Such a brat. We aren't even in the gate yet and you're trying to embarass me."

"Is it working?"

"Not a chance."

"I'll have to try harder then."

The guards chuckled, leaning on their spears as the two Hylians poked at each other.

"Well, you'd best come in then so Link can embarrass you behind the town walls." The two stepped out of the way. "We'll let Chief Riju know you're wandering around, Link, she might want to speak to you. Otherwise, enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you! Sav'orq, see you later." The two vai walked through the gate, and as they passed, Legend made a noise of surprise.

"Gorgeous, isn't it? Come on, let's go get my arrows and then get you something proper to wear. I saw you eyeing my clothes earlier."

"I'm not going to argue, it's hotter than I expected."

"Not going to argue, huh? That makes a change."

"You-"

As the two moved out of earshot, Medina and Dorrah shot each other a look. Stronger and healthier, talking more, forming relationships. Travelling with others was having a good effect on their little vai. Long may it continue.

\---

Even though the linen dress - part of his copy of his sister's court outfit - was doing a halfway decent job of keeping Legend cool, it was quickly becoming clear that it wasn't enough. The desert sun in Wild's time was brutal, worse than he'd ever experienced, so they'd ducked into the shade of a few palm trees next to a waterway after only ten minutes in town, just long enough for Wild to put his arrow order in and be told that the sheer amount would take a day to prepare. Wild left a sweat soaked and panting Legend under the trees for a moment, running up to a market stall nearby and coming back with two large slices of hydromelon. The inherent cooling properties of the fruit had been enhanced by being chilled in the local icehouse, making them deliciously refreshing, and almost as soon as he started to eat Legend felt better.

The two of them were about halfway done with the treat before Wild spoke up.

"I'm dragging you straight to Fashion Passion after this."

"Fine by me." Legend wiped a trail of juice from his chin before it could drip onto the dress. "This is disgustingly hot. How do you cope with it?"

"Magic clothes." Wild took another bite of melon, scanning the market idly, before noticing Legend's sceptical eyes on him. "No, really! Look." He held out an arm, showing Legend the sleeve. When he looked closer, woven into the weave of the fabric was the subtle hum of spellcraft.

"Huh, that's clever. I wouldn't have known it was there unless you said. It keeps you cool?"

"Mmm, stops me getting sunburnt too. I don't even want to think what that would feel like on my scars."

"Ouch, yeah."

They kept eating in comfortable silence.

"I should have warned you." Wild spoke again, when they were nearly finished with their melon slices. "About the shieldsister thing, I'm sorry."

"S' not something to be sorry for." Legend dug another chunk of melon from the rind. "You...I didn't realise you felt like that. About me. I'm a grumpy arsehole who doesn't like people, I'm not exactly sibling material."

"Considering I've seen you with your actual sibling, I know that's not true. I won't say it again though, if you don’t like it."

"It's fine!" His eyes were fixed in the distance, burning a hole through the wall. "It's fine. You can, if you want. It's not. Horrible."

"Ringing endorsement there."

"Shut up, this is hard. I don't like getting attached." Legend took another bite of melon, glaring at the remainder like it had offended him. "But, it's too late for that. And. I might...think of you all like that too, now. So. You can say it."

"..."

"Stop fucking grinning."

"You aren't even looking at me, how do you know I'm grinning?"

"I can sense it, cut it out."

"Nope."

"..."

"That wasn't exactly what I was referring to, before."

"Mmm?"

"I mean, it was the sister bit. But it was also the 'she' bit."

"That's not a problem." He set the rind down beside him, intending to throw it away when they got up. "Kinda thought it was implied that we'd go by 'she' and 'her' here, we wouldn't have got in otherwise. And I'm not completely attached to 'he' anyway."

"You aren't?"

"Nah. Sometimes it fits, sometimes it doesn't. When it doesn't, well, this isn't my first time in a dress."

"Oh." Wild set his rind down as well. "I...me too. I knew it wasn't just me, the person I bought these clothes from was the same, but."

"It's different when it's someone you know, isn't it."

"Yeah."

There was a pause, and then Wild continued in a rush.

"If I was having a 'she' day, before, I'd come here. It was the only place I could think of that I could just blend in, where I was just another girl. Where all this," Wild gestured down his left side where his scars stood out against the colourful fabric. "Was a mark of honour, not something that scared people. I was just accepted without question." Wild fiddled with the ruffle under the band of his blouse. "I didn't have that anywhere else until I met you guys."

He continued before Legend could think of anything to say. "And, then, because this was what I always wore when I was here, the clothes kind of got tied into my idea of myself when I had a girl day."

Legend winced. "Ah shit, and when Warriors went through your bag..."

"I wasn't ready to share that yet. I know it's not...common. Or acceptable to a lot of people."

"This is rich coming from me considering I didn't say anything either, but nobody would have cared."

"I know." Wild smiled at him, softly. "That's why I showed you guys today. I wouldn't have dared if I thought I'd get a bad reaction."

"Still, thanks for trusting us with that." After a second, Legend blurted out. "Sorry. For the teasing before."

"Forgiven. Forgave you ages back." Wild stood, picking up his melon rind. "Ugh, my hands are so sticky now. Let's wash up and go shopping."

"Right behind you."

\---

The air inside of Fashion Passion was stiflingly close, the racks of clothing trapping the heat. Even the wide open storefront wasn't helping much, any breeze not making it far into the shop.

Legend did his best to ignore it, holding up skirts against the blouse he had picked out, trying to find the perfect match. Hair-thin threads of magic glimmered from every piece of cloth, the inbuilt cooling and sun protection charms present but dormant until the garment was being worn, linked up to the emeralds in the arm cuffs that amplified the charm across the whole body. Clothing for non-Gerudo always included these, Saula had explained when they came in, since it was difficult to get used to the heat unless you spent a great deal of time living in the desert or up on Death Mountain. Since most tourists weren't staying for that long, the special charms had been developed to stop people keeling over with heatstroke.

Wild was across the store, idly picking through the sirwal selection. A pair of green Giwah sat on the payment counter, out of the way, next to a folded up set of sleeves.

"Hey, which one?"

Legend turned, his two final choices in hand, and eyed the sirwals Wild was holding up. Orange, navy and pale yellow.

"None of those suit you."

"They aren't for me, they're for Wind."

"...alright, I'll bite. Why are you picking out clothes for Wind?"

"Well, you know how the ear-piercing thing got brought up again recently?"

He did indeed know. One of Sky's earrings had been torn out in the fight against the Yiga, much to his displeasure. While he'd kept hold of the earring and his ear had been healed in such a way that left the piercing site intact so he wouldn't need to get re-pierced, it had renewed Wind's insistence on getting his own done.

"Well, there's a fantastic piercist in town, she owns the jewellery shop. If Wind is serious about getting piercings, we should make sure they're done by someone good."

"Oh, Isha? Yeah, she's brilliant! She does everyone's piercings here, and we have girls that go travelling come back specifically to have them done by her." Saula piped up from the counter.

"It's a good idea." Legend looked over the three sirwals again. "I wouldn't put it past Wind to sneak off and try and get them done when we stop at an inn somewhere and come back with an ear infection"

"Exactly, and we’re coming back tomorrow anyway."

"Well if you wanted to make Wind's entire year, you've succeeded. Kiddo is going to be so excited." Legend gestured towards the orange sirwal. "That one, with a turquoise top and white sleeves."

"You think?"

"Mmm, it's a good combination for Wind's colouring."

“Orange it is." Wild slid the rejected sirwals back onto the rack. "Have you picked a skirt?"

"I'm leaning towards this one." He shook the darker skirt, a swathe of patterned dark grey fabric with a black underlayer and deep red ruffle peeking out from underneath.

"Well, go get changed and we'll see how it looks with the rest." Wild bundled the shoes and sleeves into Legend's arms with the skirt and blouse and marched him to the changing room.

"For Din's sake, you're worse than the bloody Captain when it comes to clothes."

"You have seen my wardrobe."

"Not enough of it considering how often you end up filthy."

"Stop whinging and get changed!"

"Ugh, fine!" The curtain to the changing room swung across, hiding Legend from view. Wild made a face at it, expressing his frustration with his sibling through gestures while Saula stifled a laugh.

"Sisters, huh? Hard work sometimes."

"Tell me about it. It's like trying to herd cats."

"You know I can hear you?"

"Why do you think I said it?"

Wild paid for the set of clothes destined for Wind while he waited, and after a couple of minutes of rusting fabric and grumbling, Legend emerged in full Gerudo garb. The dusty pink sleeves bunched up a little as he fiddled with the fastenings of the arm-cuffs, pulling them tight enough to secure them in place, then moving to brush his hands over the matching top, making sure it was wrinkle free and the red ruffles at the bottom weren't caught underneath. The skirt swayed with his movements, fastened around his hips by a thick belt and beaded sash identical to Wild's. One thigh was left bare, the skirt slit angled off centre.

"Yeah, definitely the grey." Legend spun in place, the skirt flaring out in a circle.

"It looks really good!" Signalling to Saula, Wild gestured at Legend. "Can you ring these up please, and a veil the same colour as the skirt?"

"Sure thing, hun." Saula turned to rifle through the rack of veils. "540 rupees for the lot."

When Wild pulled out a couple of gold rupees and set them on the counter, Legend's eyes nearly boggled out of his head.

"Okay, 1. Where do you keep getting this much money from you feral little gremlin, and 2. Put those back, I'm paying."

"Nope, my treat."

"Wild!"

"Here, quick, before she stops me!" Saula took the rupees and shoved them in the till before Legend could get there, lifting the lid just long enough to pull out a purple and red rupee for Wild's change, setting them next to the grey veil and scarf she had retrieved, complete with jewelled counterweight and leather band.

"Sav’otta!"

"I'm going to get you for that."

"Oh no, how dare I try and be nice. If you're that bothered you can pay for Wind's piercing appointment."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"ARGH.”

\---

Starlight Memories was gorgeous, Legend had to admit.

Display cabinets lined the walls, organised by jewellery type, the different gemstones used forming a veritable rainbow of colour. Circlets sat in individual stands under glass, polished to a high shine, each one delicate and beautiful.

Standing in the middle of it all, tall and bold with skin like mahogany wood, was Isha. She and Wild were chatting, heads together, looking through the piercing appointment book.

"You're in luck. My first appointment for tomorrow had to reschedule, so I can fit your friend in then. Can you be here when we open?"

"Sure, that shouldn’t be a problem. Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, Link, after all you've done for the shop." Isha jotted down the details. "Is this her first piercing?"

She hummed when Wild confirmed this. "Make sure she has something to eat and drink before you get here, piercings can make people feel faint and I don't want her passing out like Nava did last week."

There was a snort from the back room, Cara pausing in her work as she pieced together a client's broken necklace. "That was hilarious. Swore up and down she would be fine, she didn't need a snack or anything, and then after the first one she went down like a sack of voltfruit! Bashed her head on the table. Isha wouldn't do the second one until she recovered, so she's wandering around with only one nipple pierced until then."

Cackling laughter rang throughout the shop, Legend discreetly wiping away tears of mirth on his sleeve.

"I'll make sure Wind eats." Wild promised.

"It won't be hard, I've never seen that kid turn down your food. Remember when you first made your seafood risotto for us?"

This sent Wild back into a giggling fit. "Vividly. I'd cooked enough to feed an army and when I turned around there was nothing left. How does someone so small each so much?"

"And then we had to put up with a night of moaning because the kid had indigestion."

"You wouldn't stop laughing."

"It was funny! The very definition of eyes bigger than your stomach."

"I don't think I have anything to worry about then." Isha motioned towards a display. "You said something about wanting to surprise her - Wind, was it? - with earrings? What did you have in mind?"

Legend left them discussing the merits of various gemstones and metals while he browsed the next cabinet over, occasionally offering his opinion on one pair or another when asked. He picked out a pretty bracelet for his sister, a thick gold band embossed with a geometric pattern which was picked out in leaf green and seafoam blue enamel. A pendant joined it, a miniature scene of a hare leaping across the desert under a crescent moon that he would have to find an opportunity to leave in Ravio's general vicinity; and finally an amethyst brooch, a tiny cluster of uncut crystals polished and framed with silver that would suit Hilda well.

Setting the brooch into the little felt tray he'd been given to carry his purchases, Legend ran his eyes idly over the open earring cabinet Wild was examining, and felt his heart catch in his throat.

Sitting innocently on a rail was an ear cuff. Thick silver wire ran parallel to itself and crossed over in the middle, and at the junction where the lines intersected sat a tiny, perfect hibiscus flower carved from dark pink ruby. A miniscule chip of topaz sat at the centre, mimicking the stamen. The whole cuff was about as wide as his thumbnail, designed to fit snugly along the helix. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

Brown hands moved into his field of vision, gently picking the cuff from where it sat and holding it out.

"You have good eyes." said Isha. "Most people pass over anything this subtle, but it's some of my finest work. The gems in this are from larger specimens Link brought me."

Legend tore his eyes away briefly to shoot a glance at Wild.

"Your famous gemstone finding skills at work again?"

"I can find them, sure, but it takes skill to do anything with them." Wild peered down at the little work of art in Isha's hand. "It's beautiful. You really made that from one of my gems?"

"Your circlet took most of it, but there was enough left for a few small pieces." Deep green eyes caught blue. "There's a hairclip too. Would you like to see it?"

Legend couldn't manage more than a nod. Isha gently set the cuff in his hand reached back into the cabinet.

"They're a matched set so I keep them on display together, but the clip must have fallen." She tutted and pushed apart some dangling earrings, finding it caught behind a rail. She slipped the clip into Legend's hand next to the cuff, and they nestled together in his palm.

The clip was silver as well, the kind made of thin, flexible metal that could be popped open and closed as needed and held fast to the hair when attached. At the head of it was another gemstone hibiscus, twice as large as the one that sat on the cuff but otherwise identical. The topaz at the centre was skilfully shaped with tiny facets, and flanking the flower were two small, green leaves made of emerald. Veins had been carved into the surface, impossibly thin and delicate, and the light shone through these spots a little more easily, giving the veins a paler hue. 

“It’s sweet of you to be so careful,” Isha smiled as Legend ran his fingertip gently over the tiny hibiscus on the cuff. “But you needn’t worry. I make jewellery for warriors after all, even the daintiest piece needs to be able to put up with a lot of punishment. I’d be genuinely shocked if you broke it.”

“That’s reassuring.” Legend took a deep breath and closed his hand over the two pieces. “I’ll take them. How much?”

“Bring them over here, I’ll add it up with the piercing appointment for you.” Over at the till counter, Isha gently removed the tiny parchment price tags while Cara wrapped Legend’s purchases in tissue. The total made Legend wince a little, but he tried not to show it. He had more than enough saved up, and buying a few little presents wasn't going to make much of a dent. The hibiscus jewellery was an indulgence, but one he couldn’t bring himself to put back. Isha was clearly brilliant at what she did, the damn things were so lifelike that he could almost see the petals waving in a sea breeze, could almost imagine the clip pinned into red curls and the cuff flashing in the sun along the curve of a dark-skinned ear.

Legend would never be able to gift them to Marin, but he could gift them to himself and hold her memory close with the weight of them.

Since being with the others, he was more able to remember the good times with her rather than just the horror of losing her along with Koholint. The jewellery was a way to honour that, if nothing else.

Cara paused before wrapping the last two pieces, and glanced up at him.

“Do you want to wear these now, love?”

He did, very much, so he slipped the clip into his hair just above the pink streak, and slid the cuff onto his ear on the same side, close to the base. The scarf covered the majority, but here and there tiny flashes of silver and ruby could be seen.

Subtle. Elegant.

Not words he’d ever use to describe himself. But maybe that was the point.

“They suit you.” Isha’s tone was pleased, face a little solemn beneath her smile. “I knew they would. Sometimes, a girl walks in and you know you’ve made something just for her. Those have been waiting for you, I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah?” There was a thickness to his voice he didn’t like, but no-one commented, thank fuck. “Glad I came then.” He held out a hand to shake. “Thanks.”

She slid her own forward and clasped his forearm just before the elbow joint, a warrior's hold. He gripped hers in return. “My honest pleasure. You’re welcome any time, and not just because you're our Link’s shieldsister. Sav’orq, Legend.”

He nodded at her, and at Cara, and then turned and stalked out of the shop.

Wild watched him go, concerned, and swung back to say a quick goodbye and thanks of his own, only to be swept into a warm embrace.

"I'm glad you're making new memories, sweetheart." Isha had moved from behind the counter faster than he would have thought possible, and rested her chin on his head briefly before pulling back to look him in the eye. “These siblings of yours, you bring the rest by if you’re ever travelling this direction, you hear? I want to meet all the people that put a smile on my favourite Hylain’s face.” She patted his cheek gently. “Now, I think your sister needs you. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Wild couldn’t find his voice, overwhelmed but so glad with it that his heart was acting a little strange, so instead he just waved to the pair of them and sped after Legend. The bell above the door clattered as he went, and then there was quiet in the shop.

Cara moved to watch the till, far too used to working with Isha to need to be asked. Isha was already eyeing her worktable, determined that the set of earrings for her Link’s little sister would be the finest she’d ever made. She wouldn’t bear for them to be anything less, not for one who had brought light back to Link’s eyes.

\---

Wild caught up with Legend down a quiet side street.

He was pacing back and forth, jaw set, brows drawn and eyes wide and unblinking. The cuff and hairclip peeked out through his hair when he turned.

Moving over to the wall, close to where Legend was doing his best to wear the path down even more, Wild dropped down onto his heels to rest and wait.

After a few minutes Legend joined him.

“Shit.” He pushed his hands under the scarf to scrub at his hair, catching the side of a finger on one of the pins holding it on. “Didn’t mean to bail on you.” The little wound kept bleeding, so Legend shoved the finger in his mouth to stem it.

“It’s fine.” Wild watched Legend from the corner of his eye, catching the tiny shift in expression as the taste of copper flowed over his tongue. “Was it a memory?”

Legend damn near bit his finger off.

“The fuck did you know that?” Shocked eyes turned on Wild, breaking through the fierce, defensive expression that had been hurriedly thrown up.

“You looked how I feel whenever I remember something.” Wild shrugged. “Like you’re going to burst out of your skin if you don’t move. Like your brain is too full, and you just need to be away from people for a bit and sort it out.”

“...Yeah. That’s it. Don’t think I’ve heard anyone put it into words before.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever spoken about it before.”

“Not even the wolf?”

“He saw it happen enough times that I think he understood, even if I didn’t say anything.” Wild picked the slate up and just held it, running a thumb over the ridges on the grip. 

“Huh.” Legend pulled a bracelet off his wrist and fiddled with it. “Why’d you stay with me if you thought I wanted to be away from people?”

“To stop anyone else from bothering you.” Wild looked past Legend to the archway they’d both walked through. “A lot of the time, I’d remember something near other people. And then I’d get nothing but questions - “Are you okay?” “Are you sick?” “What’s wrong?”. And it’s nice that people cared but...” He shook his head. “It didn’t help. If Twi was there, he’d stand guard so I could sort my head out in peace. And I could decide afterwards whether I talked to him about it or not. Felt like you should have the same option.”

“I...thanks.” He  _ didn’t _ want to talk about it yet, didn’t want to spill his guts out about one of his many shitty ass traumas in the middle of a strange town, or anywhere else, ever, but knowing he had the option was...good. Knowing Wild would listen if he did talk about it was good.

Knowing he wouldn’t push if Legend kept his mouth shut was even better. It surely wasn’t healthy, but that was a problem for Future Legend.

“Right.” He stood, fixing his skirt so it hung properly, and waited for Wild to join him. “As much as I’ve enjoyed having a moment in the middle of an alley, can we go? My curiosity is satisfied for now.”

“Sure, we’ve done everything we can for now.” Wild brought up the Zora Domain on the slate, finger hovering over the Ne'ez Yohma shrine. “Do you want to tell Wind about tomorrow or should I?”

“You can, it was your idea. I’m just paying for it, which we  _ aren’t  _ telling Wind by the way. I have a reputation to maintain.” Legend took his arm again, bracing himself for the journey.

There was a soft snort. “Sure, whatever. Oh, and…” Wild hesitated, looking down at the slate. “I’ll listen. Doesn’t matter if it’s hours or days or weeks or any time from now, I’ll listen if you need to talk.”

“...Thanks kid.” Legend squeezed Wild’s arm. “Way to remind me that we don’t deserve you.”

“Hey, no-” 

But Legend had already tapped the slate, sending them both away before Wild could voice his argument. There’d been too much emotion today already, he couldn’t take any more

The distraction of the others and of their plans for tomorrow would be enough for now. Everything else could wait. 

The cuff and clip were an ever-present weight, bittersweet but lighter than he had first thought.

\---

Trading had just started in the market.

Stalls were putting the finishing touches on their displays, shops were opening their doors and the first customers were making their way in. So focused were the crowds on getting their shopping done that very few people noticed a small Hylian in bright Gerudo garb run into the middle of the square and skid to a halt, spinning around to take it all in with wide eyes, her white veil and scarf fluttering with the motion. A second later, two older teenagers joined her, amused at her enthusiasm, and a large, familiar wolf trotted up behind them, leaning against the youngest vai’s legs. Her hand drifted down absentmindedly to scratch behind the wolf's ears, catching a little in the silver circlet it wore.

"I've never been anywhere like this." said Wind, a little breathless at the sight. Grand structures and palaces like the one that towered over the market, sure, but nowhere so vibrant and colourful and obviously lived in, full of people going about their lives. The sad truth was that, as heroes, they were more used to decrepit structures full of monsters than a normal town market in full swing. Added to the fact that Wind's world was very spread out, with few large settlements, the awe was understandable.

"Not bad, huh?" Legend set a hand on Wind's shoulder, pushing him around to face where Wild was leading the way into Starlight Memories. "There'll be time to gawk later though, you've got a date with a needle."

Wind gasped, darting out from underneath Legend's hand and racing through the door.

"Kid’s never been that excited for pointy things before." From his side, Wolfie snorted and gave Legend a long-suffering look.

"You said it." Legend motioned to the shop. "I don't think you'll be allowed in, are you alright out here?"

In response, Wolfie brushed past him and made his way over to where a group of little girls were playing, waving sticks and cardboard shields. One child spotted him, and shrieked "WOLFIE!" at the top of her lungs. Within seconds Wolfie was surrounded, more children seemingly appearing out of the woodwork just to pet him. He suffered this for a moment, then lunged forward and stole one girl's stick, bounding away with it in his teeth as the children rushed after him, laughing. Legend watched for a minute as he led them on a merry chase, always keeping just ahead and dancing playfully out of the way whenever one of them got too close. A nearby stall owner chuckled along with him.

"If only I had that energy," she said. "Don't worry, ain't nobody got anything to fear from that wolf unless they're a monster. He'll tire the kids out good and proper and keep an eye on them while he does it."

"Good to know." Legend watched for another few seconds, catching Wolfie's eye and receiving a wink as he ran past with a very small girl clinging to his back. Knowing there was nothing to fear from leaving him alone in town, he followed the others into the jewellery shop.

\---

"That didn’t hurt at all!”

"You might feel it in a minute, adrenaline masks the pain at first. But it shouldn't hurt much. I'm very good at my job."

"It's only your earlobes as well. If you'd had somewhere with more blood flow done, you'd definitely know about it." Cara added, taking the needles from Isha's hand with a clean cloth and depositing them, along with the cloth, into a tray of boiling water set over a nearby stove.

"And, there. You're all set." Isha finished clipping the earring backs on. "You're not to take these out for a week, the needles I use are spelled to set the holes but they'll still be prone to closing if you don't keep the earrings in at first."

Wind reached up to feel his ears and had his hands moved back down. "Ah, ah. Don't touch yet, or you'll really feel it." Cara walked around him and picked up a large hand mirror. "You can look all you like though. Are you ready?"

At Wind's eager nod, she turned the mirror around.

Even though the gold studs were simple and unadorned, Wind's face lit up with joy when he saw them. He moved his head from side to side to get a better look at them, the white veil over his face swishing as he did.

"What do you think, brat? Worth the wait?"

"I love them." Wind slid out of the high chair and ducked around Cara to throw his arms around Wild and Legend. "Thank you guys so, so much! Ow." He pulled back, earlobes an angry red behind the studs.

"You might want to be careful of the sides of your head for a few days." Isha strode over, handing Wind a small jar of ointment. "This should help with any bruising, and it has a cooling effect as well. I recommend using a mirror when you apply it so you don't hurt yourself poking at things you shouldn't." The jar went into one of Wind's pockets.

"Now, there was something else, if I remember correctly..." Isha smirked. She glanced over at Wild, who produced a neatly wrapped box from behind his back.

"The studs are good, but I thought you might want something a bit more flashy for when your ears heal." He passed Wind the palm sized parcel.

Wind looked it over. "There is no way you wrapped this."

"How'd you decide that?"

"It's neat."

"Just open it!" Wild said, raising his voice over Legend's snickering. Wind was already tearing off the paper and pulling at the lid of the box.

Isha's work was always beautiful, but these were on another level.

Round opal gems gleamed from within the sweeping lines of teardrop-shaped gold fixings, the thick metal embedded with tiny diamond chips, enough to set them sparkling. The square post was embedded with a cabochon of the same opal, the swirled interior resplendent with colours of every hue. Sitting amongst the black velvet interior of the jewellery box, they were a sight to behold.

"Opal increases your swim speed," Wild's excitement had lessened the longer Wind stayed silent. "I thought it was sensible considering where you live. And I took them to the Great Fairies to get the effects amplified, so your top speed should be really high-" Wind interrupted his explanation by throwing himself at him, hand clasped tightly over the box to stop his new earrings from falling out.

"...You like them, then?"

Wind nodded, face hidden in Wild's shoulder.

"Fucking hell kid, it's like damn cake all over again. You're going to give Wild a heart attack one of these days."

There was a watery chuckle from the circle of Wild's arms, Wind pulling away a little to make a face at Legend before burying back into the hug

"You know, they technically also count as armour." Wild ran a hand through Wind's scruffy hair, under the scarf. "Really high defence. So you don't have to pretend you aren't jealous of the others anymore."

"Who needs defence when you have moves like I do?" Wind moved back, rubbing his hands over his eyes to chase away the dampness that had formed there.

"Does that mean you don't want them? I can take them back-"

"No! Mine." The earrings disappeared into his pocket as well. "Does this mean you'll stop jumping in front of me whenever we face off against monsters?"

"Eh." Wild shrugged, ignoring Wind's pout. "Instinct might still kick in, so I can't promise anything. But knowing you've got protection now will help."

The box moved as Wind fiddled with it, the corners poking into the linen. "I can't believe I have to wait a week..."

"And not a day less, little vai." Cara shouted from the back. "Unless you want to meet with our needles again."

"The gold studs suit you." There was a rustle of fabric as Legend shifted where he stood. "And we're not going anywhere for at least two weeks, so you'll get to wear the opals before we set off." He smirked behind his veil. "Might even be a match for the Zora kids with those in."

Wild had his doubts, but Wind seemed enthusiastic so he didn't refute it.

Isha's next appointment was coming up soon, and there was still prep work to be done. Wind had spotted a few little treasures that he'd fallen in love with for Aryll, Tetra and his grandmother, so after paying for these and getting final aftercare details, the three of them headed out with a chorus of thanks and praise for the Gerudo artisans. 

The novelty of his piercings hadn’t worn off yet, and although an aching pain was starting to make itself known, Wind didn’t want to go off into the market without finding Wolfie and showing off his new bling. The same stall owner from before pointed them in the direction of the fruit garden Wild had helped Dalia put together on his adventure. Wild disappeared into the market to get his arrows, knowing he wouldn't be able to settle fully and enjoy the rest of their time in town without knowing he was prepared for the worst, and the others made their way into the garden to look for its lupine occupant.

The fruit garden was no longer a cavernous, empty chamber but instead a riot of colour, the jewelled red of the sun-ripened wildberries nestled into deep green leaves and long brown stems, hydromelons growing nearby, shades of green and yellow resting on the rich earth. Voltfruit was budding on top of long cactus limbs, stretching towards the sky and thriving despite their uprooting from the desert outside. There were even the first stirrings of other fruit cultivation, the skinny branches of young apple trees in bloom rustling and sending pale petals spiralling away on a gentle breeze.

The formerly barren square had been transformed into a cool haven away from the bustling town centre. The stone floor had been dug up and replaced with lush grass. A pathway around the garden perimeter edged with decorative bricks separated the grow beds along the wall from the central lawn, and was dotted with a few marble benches. The aqueducts that ran over the tops of the walls provided a peaceful soundtrack of trickling water, amplified by the small outlet that sent some of its payload cascading down in a miniature waterfall to splash in the tiled basin underneath, ready to be used for irrigation.

One half of the lawn was cast in shadow, the sun not yet high enough in the sky to illuminate the whole space. It was here they found Wolfie, a streak of dark grey and white among the grass, his reclining form covered in napping children. A few of the older ones stirred as they approached, lifting their heads in vague interest as Legend and Wind made their way over and joined them in the shade. Wolfie didn’t move, only opening his eyes to watch them approach. The tiny girl from earlier was straddling his neck and shoulders, fast asleep with her face buried into the thick fur on his head, and it was clear he wasn’t going anywhere until she woke up.

Legend dropped back into the grass to wait, enjoying the break from the heat and the tickle of the individual blades on his skin. Wind followed his lead, if more gently. He wriggled, settling himself, and not three seconds later was wriggling again as he sat up and reached into his pocket to pull out the jewellery box. He then decided the grass wasn't comfortable enough and leant back against Legend instead, cracking open the box and admiring the present Wild had given him.

"Kid, it's way too bloody hot to lean on me."

Said kid shot him a cheeky smile. "If you really minded, you'd push me off."

"How did my life come to this?" Legend swung an arm over his face, putting as much drama and woe into his voice as possible. "I used to be respected! Feared! Regarded as the grumpiest of grumpy souls. And now look at me!" He threw both hands up towards the sky, lips twitching as the children (all of them) started to giggle, "A pillow for a snot-faced brat!" 

Fuelled by the ever-increasing laughter coming from the pile of little girls sprawled over Wolfie, Wind snapped the jewellery box shut, twisted around and belly flopped across Legend's midsection. The 'oof' as all the air left Legend's lungs was matched by a brief yelp as the cold surface of his belt buckle came into contact with Wind's vulnerable stomach.

"You can't fool us anymore." Wind cringed away, settling a little further up over Legend's body with legs on one side and arms and head on the other. He planted his hands in the grass and pushed himself up enough to look Legend in the eye. "It's too late; We all know you're a big-"

"-Don't finish that."

"-fat-"

"-Wind, I'm serious-"

"-Softie!"

Even the damn wolf was laughing now, the little girl on his head having awoken when her friends started getting noisy. Legend had no choice but to hide his face in his hands and groan.

"One day, kid, I will have my revenge."

"Sure you will." Wind let himself drop back down, and cracked open the box again.

Legend rolled his head to the side, watching the earrings sparkle as Wind played with the box. "Thank fuck you like those so much." He shrugged, the motion shifting the pair of them. "I mean, obviously you were going to, but Wild was worried."

"Just Wild?"

"I saw them the same time you did, brat, you don't think I have better things to do than pick out earrings?"

"Better things to do like booking a piercing appointment for me?"

"I claim no responsibility. It was Wild's idea."

"You paid for it. Wild told me, said you insisted."

Legend spluttered.

Wind ran a finger over one round opal, taking it in with a smile, before closing the box again and relaxing. "Soft."

"Ahh, shut it."

The two of them fell quiet.

Leaves rustled, the children shifted in the grass, water rushed and gurgled up above. Wild had reappeared, feeding the last of his new arrows into the slate as he hovered in the garden entrance.

There was a tiny, pained hiss.

"Did you just try to touch the new holes in your head?"

"...No?"

"Idiot child."

"Ahh, shut it."

The day would get hotter and brighter, and the others would be waiting for them in the calm blue halls of the Zora domain. Wind was still eager to show off his new accessories, the others would be eager to see them as well as to tease them all for tiring of their company and running off to spend time with pretty girls instead. Every day Warriors was getting stronger, and the healers had promised he could get out of bed today for longer than five minutes. There was a lot waiting for them beyond the walls of Gerudo Town.

But that didn't mean they had to hurry back.

The market was right there, and there were rupees burning a hole in Wind's pocket. He pushed himself to his feet and ran to meet Wild, knowing that Legend and Wolfie would follow, and prepared to keep enjoying his day out.

(And if he caught a glance of six more outfits of silk and linen on the screen of Wild's slate, and saw the reflection of a knowing wink in the glass, well then.

Gerudo town was very welcoming.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, thoughts and notes always welcome!
> 
> I read every single comment multiple times over, and while I am rubbish at replying to them please know that I love and adore you and appriciate everyone who takes the time to drop me a line :)


End file.
